Atlantis the SandWing
__NOEDITSECTION__ redooooooooo Atlantis THIS DRAGON BELONGS TO Dreaming. NO TOUCHING. coding by Forge Appearance: Atlantis stands tall, much taller than most dragons his age and even some who are much older, the perfect height for his deep sapphire eyes to glare downward in disdain. His scales are a pale cream, with phosphors like the cloudless sky on a summer's day accenting his face and legs. Hints of muscle hide beneath Atlantis' scales, though he is almost all angles, and very, almost scarily, thin. His horns and claws are a delicate shade of white, while his underbelly is a frosty aqua shade. Antlantis' ruff is rather weblike, and sky blue in color, although it is slightly translucent. It ends as it reaches his tail, which curves into a wickedly sharp barb which is (unknown to most others) void of venom. Personality: *Don't talk to me *Cynical *no trust at all *snappish *is rude to make others leave him alone *suppressed self-loathing *sarcastic *likes to keep others scared of him *plays the bad boy part because that's who he's expected to be *threatens but never means it *pretends not to care when teased, wishes he didn't Abilities: *intelligent *good swimmer *okay flier *okay athletically in general *can hold his own in combat if it ever came to that *quick reaction (physically) time Weaknesses: *personality flaws *no tail venom, fire, or underwater breathing *not great tactical (physical) fighter *can be irrational sometimes History: *born with twin sister, Cibola, and latent SeaWing genes. Parents minor nobles. *Parents didn't really want kids, just an heir. Having strange kids and them twins really bothered them. *Visited the palace from the family's manor around his first birthday. Queen Fox was deeply interested in curiosities and playing matchmaker with her own children, so she offered to buy them. Parents were delighted and sold them away in exchange for higher ranks, a place in the palace, and a small sum. *Parents had two more kids they sold to Queen Fox, Aztec and Kiakima (Kia w/ SeaWing features, Aztec w/out) *Felt like it was his fault for not being good enough for his parents *Grew incredibly bitter over time, seeing his parents in the palace but them ignoring him *Queen Fox loved him and liked to play games with him, provoking him for reactions and forcing him to endure matchmaking games *Made him a prince on his third birthday to further her own interests (being able to present such a curiosity as a prince to visitors, also angering him) *Hated by servants and most of the palace, constantly overhearing gossip about himself and being teased by some other young nobles (two in particular??? Maybe?) *started bluffing by threatening others when he couldn't stand the gossip and taunts any more, surprised it actually worked *built up reputation of being a dangerous firecracker to the point where he only has to frown deeper and dragons will leave him alone completely Relationships: Queen Fox: wip His parents: wip Cibola: wip Aztec: He just ignores him. Secretly, he sort of envies his invisibility to Queen Fox, but Aztec isn't really part of his life. Kiakima: He doesn't know or care to know her. She is a child. Enough said. Pythonhunter: Even though they got off to a.... Rocky, let's say.... Start, Atlantis sort of maybe kind of possibly considers him a friend. He would never say that on pain of death. He would however, admit, that Pythonhunter is the only dragon who understands him, but not to any dragons, just in his head. He doesn't see Pythonhunter often, due to living so far away from him, but they do write letters occasionally. After a few letters, Atlantis is considering getting a snake. Maybe several. To hide in certain bedrooms. Snakes have their uses... Gallery: FunctionalSiblings.png|The trio Altantis.png|old bad picture by me BE15911E-F5F5-4E31-998D-60BD7E0163ED.jpeg|by Mystical Anything Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Government Official)